A moment of need
by lelalemon
Summary: This is a PWP one-shot. Please be advised that this is an M rated lemon between Roy and Ed.


One shot; PWP; Rated M for sexual activity; Male/Male lemon; I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Edward…" Roy pants heavily while taking his clothes off as fast as possible.

Edward is flushed. His almost always nimble fingers caught on his belt. His straining control screaming at him as he pulls childishly on it, ignoring the pain it inflicts. He finally breaks it and throws it across the room.

Roy watches him pull the pants off and notices the already bruising welts from the belt. He knows he will have to be more careful when gripping those hips in ecstasy.

Ed pushes Roy down, having power from the fact that Roy was caught up in thought, and climbs on top of him.

Their lips meet immediately, deeply. Hands softly explore familiar flesh. Roy's hands trail down Ed's sides and softly to his hips. Ed didn't seem to find pain from it. He, instead, breaks the kiss to look into Roy's eyes. "I… love you," Ed says. The moment is genuine and clean. Roy kisses him and pulls away with a smile. "I love you too, Edward."

They kiss again, no less ferocious than before, but more compassionately.

Ed leans back, feeling Roy's cock rubbing on his back. His own was pressed to Roy's stomach.

He raises his hips to push Roy into him. Roy grasps his hips roughly to prevent him. Ed winces at the tight hold on his bruised skin.

"Ed, you know it's easier to start lying down." Roy reminds him, his mouth feeling drying. Ed shakes his head. "I need you tonight. I need… to be connected as one…" His eyes go a shade duller and Roy knows he needs this to feel complete.

"Go slow," he warns.

Ed is on his knees, sitting up like a begging dog. He lines Roy to his hole and inches down, gasping as the head tries to enter. He begins to shake, whether from pain, nervousness, or strain Roy does not know. He moves his own hand down to line himself so that Ed can relax and get ready for entry.

Once he feels that he is lines he uses his hands, once again at Ed's hips, to push Ed down sharply onto him, enough to get the head in.

Ed's cheeks are wet with silent tears. He leans down and Roy kisses him while pushing himself deeper slowly.

Ed opens his pleading eyes to Roy. Roy grips his hips and waits for the sign. Ed closes his eyes tight and nods curtly. Roy pulls him down hard, sheathing his member in the boy completely. Ed gasps and digs his nails into Roy's arms.

Roy cannot contain the moan of being entered inside his gorgeous lover.

He waits for the body he's eased into to accept him. Ed rolls his hips and causes both of them to moan. Roy pushes Ed's hips up and drops him back down, touching base before creating a rhythm.

He thrusts deeply, over and over again. Ed is arching his back, Roy's arms wrap around him. The teen groans his lover's name, finally beginning to feel whole again.

They continue, Roy unknowingly causing more pain to Ed's hips than the belt had.

"More Roy!" The boy all but yells, "more, please!" Roy groans at his lovers begging, pounding with intensity.

He rolls them so that Ed is now on his back wit Roy above him in the power position. He pushes Ed's legs up and apart before ramming back inside.

The teen mewls loudly. The headboard cannot keep up with their movements.

Ed's cock feels thick with pressure. He begins to jerk himself off clumsily. He bites down on Roy's neck will all the strength of his orgasm and comes.

Roy pushes deep into the man and comes hard. Ed whimpers, feeling Roy's seed fill him.

Roy slowly pulls out, his come slowly dripping from Ed. He lies down; Ed's rough breathing sounding with his own; the pain in his neck dully aching.

Ed turns over and puts his head on Roy's shoulder. "Love you… Love you, Roy," he pants. "I love you too."

* * *

Roy grabs the blanket and covers them up.

Ed feels the come inside him, trickling out, and it's turning him on. He's hard again, but doesn't want to wake Roy.

He squirms and writhes, wishing it away. Roy suddenly gets up and goes to their dresser.

He pulls out, to Ed's surprise, a rather large dildo. He comes back to the bed. He looks tired, but engaged. He softly spreads Ed's legs. He pushes two fingers into Ed and scissors, his hands using the sperm as a lubricant, before pushing the dildo into a moaning Edward.

He turns it on, pushing it in until it hurts. He begins to mouth Ed's cock and fucks him with the dildo. Ed is gasping Roy's hair and biting his automail hand.

Roy doesn't protest the hand that is pulling his hair, nor does he hold down the hips that are thrusting and occasionally gagging him. Ed comes, but Roy does not stop sucking or fucking him.

Ed begins moaning louder. "Ah, ah! Roy! Roy, please! Please, please, please!" Ed screams.

Roy milks him dry with a smirk on his face. He pulls the dildo out and uses his fingers to scoop the come from his hole.

Ed, he notices when he lays back beside him, has fallen into a sated sleep.

He gets up to find a rag to clean him up. He gently washes the come covered chest from Ed's multiple orgasms. He trails down to the glistening, soft cock and gently wipes away any residue. He moves down to the hole. He wipes gently, aware that his Beloved will be very sore when he wakes. He wipes the dildo clean and puts it back into the drawer again. He collapses next to his tired lover and closes his eyes.

* * *

When Ed wakes the sun is just beginning to flutter through the shades.

He tries to sit up but finds it to be too painful. He hears Roy coming up the stairs and swallows his pride in advance so that he can ask for help.

Roy, however, is carrying a tray of breakfast food with a smile on his face that lights up his eye when he sees the younger man awake. He sets the food on the bedside and turns to Ed.

"Sit up a little." He asks softly of him. Ed does, but can't get up far before pain shoots through him form lasts nights romp. He's about to tell Roy he can't sit up any further when he feels him putting pillows to support him.

He leans into the pillows with a smile. "Thank you, Roy."

They feed each other in their lover's bed- sharing food, giving kisses and making love.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
